Marshmellows
by scribblez33
Summary: The group goes camping.
1. Prep

**I do not own Jimmy Neutron or his friends. I am not making any money or profit off of this. I do own Karla**

Marshmellows

Jimmy Neutron, 16, had planned this trip for weeks. He was packed and ready to go three days ago. This morning he woke up in an especially good mood.

It was September and unusually cold. For the 16 year old, this trip was going to be a surprise treat to his best friends. They just didn't know it yet.

Smiling to himself he went downstairs with Goddard, his robotic dog, for breakfast.

"Morning, mom, dad." He said to his parents.

"Jimbo. Big trip today?" Hugh Neutron was petting one of his decoy ducks that Jimmy had gotten on the last school trip.

Jimmy had told his parents about a camping trip, but left out the details. Not that either of them were worried about their boy genius.

"Oh, yes. That's today." Jimmy was trying to hide his excitement.

After his breakfast of eggs, bacon, and pancakes, that his mother made so he could keep up his energy, he was off to his lab.

He had long since gotten rid of the dna scanner, and replaced it with a keypad that each of his friends had a special different code to.

"Okay, Goddard, you pack up the hoover car, and I'll get ahold of everyone." Jimmy and Goddard had packed everything into the lab the last few days and it was now time.

Libby woke up to her cellphone ringing.

Wondering who it could be, she rolled over and picked it up off of her desk.

"Hello?" she asked groggily into it.

"Libby? Its Jimmy. I was thinking about going on a trip just the six of us." Jimmy was interrupted by a bark from Goddard. "Okay boy. The seven of us."

"Jimmy, its 6 in the morning. Call me back in like five hours." Libby hung up the phone.

"That's odd, usually she jumps at the chance to get up and be with Sheen. Lets try Sheen, Goddard." Jimmy called each of his friends and got the same response from all of them.

"Guess that leaves Miss Vortex." Goddard flashed across his screen.

"Guess so boy. Wish me luck." Jimmy picked up his cell phone and dialed Cindy's number.

"Neutron, why are you calling me?" Cindy sounded offended.

"Well, I thought since we were successful the last mission we had I would treat you all to camping. Do you want to come? Please say you will. Everyone else is sleeping." Jimmy started rambling now.

"What did you expect at 6:30 am? How about this? Ill get Libby and Karla and we'll meet at your lab at 9. Then you can drag us off camping. But, Neutron, if anything goes wrong, and I mean ANYTHING, I will hurt you. Got it?"

Jimmy chuckled and agreed that at 9 they would leave the lab.

He called Carl and Sheen and left them messages on their machines hoping they would get them in time.

"Well, Goddard, looks like everything is in order. Lets run over the list again."Jimmy asked his robotic dog friend to go over the list.

An extensive, carefully planned list flashed on Goddard's screen.

"Blankets-yes, rain coats-yes, marshmellows-ye...Marshmellows, Goddard?" Jimmy was confused.

"Yes, marshmellows. Everyone needs marshmellows on a camping trip." Goddard flashed.

"Maybe I can call Cindy, and have her bring some." Jimmy started running options in his head and checking the clock.

Picking up his phone, he dialed Cindy's number, once again.

"I forgot marshmellows, Cindy. Can you run and get some for us?" Jimmy asked.

Cindy was taken aback. "For, us, Jimmy?" She barely had the breath to ask.

Cindy had been hard core crushing on Jimmy for the last year and thought this was the oppertunity of a lifetime. That he was thinking of just the two of them.

"Yes, for the group, Cindy. Hey Cindy, are you still there?" Jimmy continued to call out for Cindy.

Shaking off the shock, Cindy answered, "Oh, yes. Marshmellows. For the group. I'll call Libs and have her pick some up before coming over."

"Thanks, Cind! You rock!" Jimmy said excitedly and hung up the phone.

Cindy looked at her phone and listened to the dial tone.

It hit Cindy as she flipped her phone closed, just what Jimmy had said.

_"Maybe he feels the same for me..."_ Cindy figured to herself.

Jimmy made the final check to the list and checked the time.

_"She probably has it figured out by now."_ Jimmy thought.


	2. Button

Chapter 2

At 9 am Jimmy looked up from his chair in his lab to see that the first of his friends had arrived. Jimmy had spent the last two hours chastising himself for almost letting his feelings slip out so haphazardly.

It was Carl. He had a backpack on.

"552627" Carl hummed as he typed in his code to Jimmy's lab and clubhouse. Carl still loved llamas and so Jimmy made his code the numerical equivalent of said animal.

The clubhouse was added when they reached high school. Jimmy felt the need to maximize space and make an atmosphere that the group of friends could hang out without being bothered by plants that eat people.

As Carl entered the clubhouse he rubbed his eyes. "You said the seven of us, Jim. Does that mean that Karla will be coming along too? You know how I feel about these trips."

"Not to worry, Carl. This trip is harmless. We're going camping, in the woods. What is in your backpack by the way?" Jimmy noted Carl's green, oversized, large backpack.

"My family is good at camping. Don't you remember, Jim?" Carl was referring, of course to the time Jimmy went camping with Carl and his family.

Jimmy cringed inwardly. Being a genius had its ups and downs. He no longer relied on his science and inventions to get him through. He realized a while ago that science cant solve everything.

Sheen was the next to arrive.

"UltraLord!" Sheen typed in the number pad. To everyone's surprise, Sheen remembered his passcode.

"Is there aliens involved this time Jimmy? I want to fight aliens!" Sheen was overly excited to fight the troop of alien men invading earth.

"Just camping, Sheen." Carl informed their friend.

"Guys, I just remembered. Karla doesn't have a passcode. I shall have to make one for her." Jimmy sat in his chair and thought hard about a code for Karla. Strumming his fingers on his desk and thinking. "Think, think, think" Jimmy's brain blast was interrupted by Carl's voice.

"She likes roses, Jim." Carl's crush on Karla was showing itself this morning.

"Roses it is." Jimmy typed in the code and then picked up his phone to dial Cindy again when Libby walked in through the door with marshmellows and her cds.

"I am so glad that I remembered my passcode is Black Eyed Peas. Jimmy, that thing is harder than your DNA scanner. Why not just have us talk to it? And here are your marshmellows. Where is everyone else?" Libby scanned the room.

"Libby, will you call Karla and tell her that her pass code is the numerical equivalent to roses?" Annoyed with the small, puffy white globs of nothing but sugar, Jimmy took the marshmellows from Libby and gave them to Goddard to put with the rest of the supplies. He also made a mental note to work on voice recognition when they returned from their trip.

"Sure, I suppose." Libby pulled out her cell phone and in a few short minutes she closed it once again and placed it in her pocket.

"Libby Cakes, my main squeeze. Let's sit and talk a while." Sheen placed his arm around Libby and led her to a couch.

Libby only laughed and followed.

Cindy was in her room deciding what to wear for the weekend. She glanced at her clock and even though she was running late, she knew that this weekend was going to be different.

Jimmy's voice saying, _"You rock!"_ kept playing over in her head. She wanted to tell him so much badly. Many times she came close to just spilling it out. But she had her pride. She wanted Jimmy to love her back.

Settling on two tank tops, a jean short, and a jean Capri, she packed up her bag and headed across the street.

Karla met Cindy at the door to the lab and greeted her. They were the last two to arrive.

"Libby said that Jimmy said that my passcode was roses, but I only see numbers." Karla stared confused.

Cindy inwardly smiled at the newest member of their gang. "Let me show you how its done. This will allow you to come in and out of the clubhouse as much and as long as you want. 76737" Cindy typed into the keypad. "It helps if you make a tune or a rhyme. Go on in. Don't worry it's okay everyone is already down there." Cindy waited until the door closed behind Karla to punch in her number. "527283 is karate." She sang out loud.

Stepping into the lab she saw that everyone was ready to go. Goddard greeted her with a bark and a kiss on the hand.

"Who's a good Goddard? Who is a good Goddard? You are. That's right, you are." Cindy cooed and petted Goddard's mechanical head. "Let's get going gang!" She cried out.

Jimmy had expanded the hoover car to allow more room for the passengers. He also installed a cd player so that they wouldn't have to just sit and be bored. The newest feature was a dome lid like item that allowed them to be safe from rain, snow and other various slick elements.

Cindy hoped into shotgun next to Jimmy who was driving. Libby and Sheen took the next row of seats and Carl and Karla sat in the back. Goddard took his place between Cindy and Jimmy.

"Lets blast off crew!" Jimmy couldn't escape his signature "Gotta Blast" slogan, but he loved changing it up every so often.

Libby handed him the latest black eyed peas cd and he faded the music to the back where Libby could fully jam out.

The hoover car took off and Karla looked scared.

"Don't worry. Its not that bad when you get used to it. Sometimes I get very sick so I have a bag. Do you want one too?" Carl reached for another empty bag and extended his arm towards Karla, who took the bag with uncertainty. "Its okay to be nervous. Jimmy always takes us on trips like this. Sometimes to the moon, other times to the stars and even Egypt this one time." Carl took hold of Karla's hand and squeezed it to show he understood and was there for comfort.

"Sheen. Look at Jimmy and Cindy." Libby prompted.

"What about them my queen of queens?" Sheen asked.

"They look so good sitting next to each other, don't they?" she squealed.

"Yea, Cindy always gets front. Hey Jimmy, next time I want to sit in the front with you. How come Cindy only gets to?" Sheen poked his head into the front seat between the two and above the sleeping Goddard.

Cindy giggled and blushed a little.

"Sheen, all these buttons do certain things and I need someone who is close to my same intelligence to press them. Not just someone who likes shiny things. " Jimmy replied, confident in his answer.

"What does this button do?" Sheen no more than pressed the button and asked the question when the hoover car jolted to a stop and quickly descended to the ground.

"Sheen!" Libby yelled. "Look what you did!"

Sheen bowed his head in shame. "Sorry, everyone."

"Well we could continue on foot, or I could set up camp here. What do you guys think?" Jimmy asked everyone for their opinions.

"Remember what I told you this morning, Neutron. If ANYTHING goes wrong…" Cindy made a punching fist and left it at that.

"Guess we make camp here then. " Jimmy, with the help of Goddard unloaded the equipment and supplies. "Because it is getting close to lunch, why don't I pull out this food that we brought, and cook it up?"

"Sounds great, Jimmy. We're all hungry here!" Libby was still pining over her lost music for the moment though, her stomach won the war.

"Karla are you okay?" Carl came over to her sitting on the log and grabbed her hand again.

"I want to go home, Carl. You have been very nice to me, but this is not what I had in mind." Karla informed him that she was afraid of the dark and the woods.

"Here." Carl dug through his backpack and grabbed a stuffed llama. "His name is Whitey. I sleep with him when I get scared. But you can have him. And he is a good listener too."

"Thank you Carl." Karla had nothing else to say. She held the stuffed llama and Carl's hand.

Swallowing her shame at her previous comment to Jimmy, Cindy walked over, sat on the log and asked, "Jimmy, do you need some help with that?" Cindy, surprised at her own niceness towards this genius she swore to always be enemies with, scooted closer to him on the log pointing to the fire and the kettle dangling from just above it.

"Got it all under control here Cindy, but thanks for asking." Jimmy replied.

"_She's being so nice. I wonder if its because she knows. And if she does know, how am I to approach that subject with her…"_ Jimmy thought to himself

Cindy sighed and scooted away from the teenage genius. Getting up she went to go hang out in the hoover car with Libby, hoping that Sheen wasn't distracting her.

"Libs, I need to talk. Got a minute?" Cindy knocked on the side of the hoover car and walked in.

"Sure girl. Is it boy problems? I know I've got them." Libby was not proud of the way her boyfriend had started this trip off.

Sighing, Cindy took a seat next to Libby. "Its Jimmy. When he called me this morning, I felt so different. Then he called again wanting marshmellows and he said _"You rock." _I cant stop thinking about it Libby. I went to help him just now, and he brushed me away. What am I supposed to take out of this relationship we have going on, Libby?"

Libby nodded her head. "I have been saying this for three years now girl, you have got to get it out of you. Scream it if you have too. Let him know that just because he is a genius does not mean that he is smart in everything. He cant read your mind girl. You have to tell him yourself."

Hugging her best friend, Cindy decided it was time to tell Jimmy.

"The food is ready!" Jimmy called out to his friends.

Jimmy and Cindy sat on the same log, Sheen and Libby sat on the log to the left of Cindy and Jimmy. Karla and Carl holding hands came and sat to the log on the right of Jimmy and Cindy.

Goddard dished out the first serving of food.

Everyone ate in silence.

"_I have to make things right with Cindy. If not, I may lose her to Nick for homecoming." _Jimmy was surprised at his own competitiveness with Nick Dean at this point, but he wanted Cindy to be his date. "I will set up the tents after this. Would you like to help me, Cin?"

Cindy nearly choked on her food when she heard that Jimmy called her Cin. It was like a personal pet name. She liked it. Blushing and reaching for a napkin, she nodded her head, "Yes."


	3. Maybe

**Ch 3 Sorry it took so long! I think this may be the last chapter but I don't know…let me know what you think! Also, this is the longer chapter of the three.**

Cindy finished eating her food. She wanted to hurry and help Jimmy set up the tents. She was surprised that he had asked her to help in the first place. _"This may be the start I have been looking for!"_ She thought to herself.

Jimmy was still shocked that he has asked Cindy for her help. _"I have to tell her. There is no way around it now; we're going to be alone setting up the tents."_ Jimmy thought to himself for a moment. _"I have to come up with a way to start the conversation…"_

Jimmy was interrupted in thought when Cindy said, "I am ready if you are Jimmy."

Jimmy looked up at the blond and it was like seeing her in a new light. She was eager to help, and just all around beautiful. She had her hair in a side braid, it suited her. Although she was wearing tennis shoes and sweat pants with a light hooded jacket, she was still more beautiful than he could have ever imagined her to be. She had grown into such a beautiful, teenaged girl.

"Jimmy, are you ok?" Cindy asked.

"Oh, sorry, Cin. I was thinking of the best way to set up the tents. But, what do you think?" Jimmy was embarrassed and flustered. He had not expected her to catch him in his thinking of her.

"_That was weird. Jimmy just asked my opinion on something! I think this is going better than I thought it would!" _Cindy was overjoyed with Jimmy's asking her to input her opinion on things. "I haven't been camping very much," She admitted, "but what if we put the tents in a circle, so that we can all talk before we sleep?"

Jimmy thought this over. Not wanting to hurt Cindy's feelings and not sure himself at the tents in a circle, he called to Goddard. "Goddard, asses the good and bad of this idea."

Goddard barked and his screen flashed showing the tents in a circle. His screen blinked with possibilities such as rain, and wind. Showing that a circle was stable for those conditions.

"Looks like we're putting the tents in a circle. Good call, Cin." Jimmy dismissed Goddard and went over to the hoover car to gather supplies. Cindy followed light on foot.

"Jimmy, will you be able to fix the hover car? Because we can't miss the test in science Monday, it counts for more than half of our grade." Cindy asked him, concerned that this trip would keep her out of school, again.

"Yup not a problem." Jimmy replied with confidence. "And if you need help in science, you know, I am a genius…"

Cindy was steamed. She rolled her eyes and balled her fists. She then punched Jimmy's arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jimmy was pained. He didn't know what he had done or said to deserve this.

"For your information, Nerd-tron, I don't need help in science; I just can't miss the test. I was concerned for everyone else here. Set up the stupid tents yourself. In whatever way you deem." Cindy stormed off looking for Libby.

"Of all the egotistic, self-centered, smarty-pants people I have ever met, he is the worst! Just the absolute worst!" Cindy was talking to herself on her way to find Libby. _"Why cant he see that he hurts me when he does things like that? Its not like he is that much smarter than me."_ Cindy stopped and sat down next to a tree making sure that there was no poison ivy around. She then began to cry.

Libby looked over at Jimmy who was carrying supplies to the campsite from the hoover car. "I'll be right back, Sheen. Keep playing with Ultra Lord. Oh, and you can talk for me with my Ultra Lord." Handing Sheen her Ultra Lord, she went over to Jimmy.

"Where's Cindy?" she inquired.

"I don't know. I thought she went to go find you. We had a fight, she punched my arm hard and ran away." Jimmy confessed.

Libby crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "What did you say to her?"

"Why does the blame fall on me, Libby?" Jimmy wanted to know.

"Because, you may be a genius but you don't see what is going on around you very well." Libby replied.

Libby turned and left. She didn't go to Sheen, and bypassed Karla and Carl who were talking to each other in hushed tones and very close together. Instead, she took off into the woods desperate to find her best friend.

Luckily, she had not gone far. "Cindy, what are you doing here?" Libby asked, already knowing the answer.

Cindy wiped away a few stray tears and hugged Libby. "Jimmy made me mad. So I hit him. Then I just started running."

"I am surprised we didn't see you running away. Tell me what happened." Libby was always Cindy's support.

"I asked if he could fix the hover car, reminding him about our big test in science, and he said that he was a genius and that he could help if I needed help. As if I would need his help. Libby, why do I let him bother me like this?" Cindy began to sob again.

"Girl, you need to control your temper. Hitting is not the best or smartest idea. Especially to genius boys who have no idea that what they said hurt you. You just have to tell that boy how you feel. It's not okay to keep it locked up inside of you like this. It has been three years since you told me that you liked him as more than the agreed upon in friend the contract that you both signed. Please just get it over with so we can all stop suffering already. We all know you two are going to end up an old married smart couple who will have a million Nobel prizes in science and kick-butt kids who will want nothing to do with you after they are two years old because they are smart enough to take care of themselves." Libby threw in that last part to make Cindy laugh, and it worked.

"Do you think he will forgive me, Libbs?" Cindy asked.

Libby smiled and let go of her best friend. "Ask him yourself." Was all that she said before walking away and back to Sheen.

Cindy got up and started walking towards camp herself. When she arrived, she saw two tents already assembled and Jimmy working on a third. He had instructions out and stakes in hand with rope and leaves from small breezes stuck in his hair. Cindy thought that it made him look adorable and vulnerable at the same time. She laughed seeing his exasperated and exhausted look.

"How about I help you after all, Jimmy." Cindy spoke up.

Looking up, Jimmy gazed at Cindy. She had a tear stained face but was smiling.

"Cindy, I am sorry. Whatever I said, I shouldn't have." Jimmy stood up and towered Cindy by a good five inches.

Cindy shook her head. "No, it is okay, Jimmy. I am the one who is sorry. I shouldn't have gone off like that."

"What do you say, partner? Let's put it behind us." Jimmy held out a hand for her to shake.

"I say let's set up some tents!" Cindy exclaimed taking Jimmy's hand and shaking it.

The two had a lot of fun while setting up the remaining tents. Cindy would laugh at Jimmy's obvious attempted display of manly-ness. And Jimmy smiled every time she laughed. The tents were done faster with both of them working together.

"Cindy, could you help me fix the hover car?" Jimmy's head was down, not knowing what her response would be.

"I would like that." Cindy replied.

"Really? I mean, you don't have to, I just thought that we made such a good team with the tents and all…" Jimmy realized that he was babbling.

"Jimmy, stop babbling and let's get fixing!" Cindy grabbed his hand and dragged him to the hover car. "What do we need to do?"

Jimmy was learning so much about this teenage girl during this trip. He was beginning to enjoy her eagerness in learning and helping. He never wanted to make her mad again. He loved seeing the smile on her face and hearing the joy in her laugh.

"_Wait, love? Is that right? I mean, we have been friends for so long, can love really be the right word here?" _Jimmy thought.

"Well I need to examine the button that Sheen so eagerly pressed. I think that it stuck and caused us to fall rapidly." Jimmy explained.

Cindy nodded and followed Jimmy into the hover car.

Cindy was seated in the passenger's seat watching Jimmy work. She loved the way he moved around so gracefully and at ease. She loved how smart he was. She loved…

"_Love? What that can't be right Cynthia Vortex. You really just appreciate him. Okay, love. Now can I tell him that?" _Cindy was the first to speak.

"I think this was a good idea, Jimmy. Taking us all camping, that is. We all needed a distraction and to get away from Retroville. Thank you." Cindy was at a loss for words after saying thanks to Jimmy. She wanted to tell him how she felt but she didn't want to overdo it.

"Cindy, could you come under the dash here and help me? I need someone to hold the light so that I can re wire the button to not stick." Jimmy didn't mean to sound so distant and uncaring to what Cindy had just said, he just didn't know how to respond, so he asked her for a logical thing, help. It is after all, why she was in the hover car with him.

"Right here?" Cindy asked acutely aware of how close they were to each other.

"There is fine. Try to hold it in that spot. I was listening to you earlier, by the way. I just didn't know how to respond. I didn't want to say the wrong thing. I also, didn't know if you would want to hear what I had to say. I really don't want to make you mad again, Cin." Jimmy was glad that she couldn't see his face in the dark, he was blushing from admitting everything out loud.

"_Almost everything."_ He thought.

"Oh. Well, uh, thanks for trying." Cindy was glad that even in their close proximity, that he could not see her blushing face. Holding the flashlight for Jimmy while he worked felt so great to her. She hoped that he would continue to need her help. She didn't want to share Jimmy with any other girl.

"_I just need to tell him."_ Cindy urged herself to say something.

"Jimmy, I think you are a great guy. You're smart, and funny when you want to be. I am glad that you asked me to help you. I like it." Cindy felt that this may have been too much but she wanted to get a start .

"_Way to blow it, stupid! Maybe a few sentences at a time will be best for now?"_ Cindy was really at a loss. She had never felt like this around Jimmy before. She didn't want to ruin the friendship, but she felt that Libby was correct. She didn't want to keep it bottled up forever.

"_I think I had better tell Cindy what I feel. She just said I was smart and funny and a great guy. Well, here goes nothing." _Jimmy let go of the wires he was fidgeting with and turned slightly to see Cindy better.

"Cin, I wanted to tell you, well, that is, I am not very good at this. I think you are pretty good too. I mean, well for one thing you're smart. I think you are beautiful too. I wouldn't have asked anyone else to be helping me." Jimmy felt like that was a terrible explanation of his feelings. But for now he said something.

The two teens looked at each other for a long moment. It became difficult for them to breath in such a close space. Just then, Sheen came in.

"Jim, I'm hungry. Can we eat some food? Also, my Ultra Lord is broken, can you fix him?"

Jimmy and Cindy laughed and came out from under the dash.

"I'll take a look at him while we're making dinner, Sheen." Jimmy took the Ultra Lord figurine from Sheen and helped Cindy up from the floor. "Want to help me make dinner, Cin?"

Cindy, blushing from realizing that he was still holding her hand, could only nod, "Yes." She was having troubles finding her voice after the last few minutes with Jimmy. _"He sure has changed the last few years."_

Cindy helped Jimmy make the dinner. Jimmy started getting the fire back up to optimal heat for hamburgers and hot dogs, while Cindy pressed the meat into hamburger sized patties.

Every so often, Jimmy would steal a glance Cindy's direction and watch her.

When Jimmy wasn't looking, Cindy would watch him with the fire.

Goddard barked, allowing Jimmy to know that the fire was ready. He went over to where Cindy was and asked her for the hamburger patties.

Cindy handed him the plate. Their hands touched for the briefest of moments. Both inhaled a breath of shock at how wonderfully sensational the other hand felt. Quickly turning away from each other, they both set back to their tasks.

While the hamburgers and hot dogs were cooking over the fire, Jimmy was looking at Sheen's Ultra Lord figurine. The arm had come out of the socket. He popped it back into place and handed it back to one of his best friends.

Jimmy looked over at Karla and Carl. They were holding hands and whispering to each other. Karla was holding a llama doll that Jimmy recognized as Carl's. Rather than open his big mouth and ruin the moment, he decided to let the two continue to be peaceful on their own. His gaze drifted to Cindy, who was carrying the buns and condiments towards them. He jumped up to help her.

"Here, let me help you." He grabbed a bag of hot dog and hamburger buns from Cindy's arms lightening the load she carried significantly.

Jimmy noticed the bag of marshmellows and the roasting sticks underneath the ketchup and mustard.

"What are you staring at, Jimmy?" Cindy asked.

Blushing, Jimmy continued to walk forward. "Nothing. You guys really are going to roast and eat marshmellows, aren't you?"

"Of course we are, silly! You can't go camping without doing so. Like S'mores, and just the marshmellows themselves.

It was getting colder out and darker too. The gang moved their logs closer to the fire. Libby began to sing songs for the group. Sheen did a puppet show about Ultra Lord and aliens. During the night's festivities, Jimmy slipped an arm around Cindy and pulled her close to keep her warm.

"_He smells like the campfire. When did he become so strong?"_ Cindy began to wonder about how much she really knew about James Isaac Neutron.

Cindy wriggled out of Jimmy's embrace and brought out the roasting sticks along with the bag of marshmellows.

"I had better continue to work on the hover car." Jimmy declared as he rose and headed towards the car.

Despite many protests from his friends he kept going. Not even stopping to see the hurt look on Cindy's face.

While working on the button that Sheen had gotten stuck earlier that morning, Jimmy mumbled to himself. "Stupid marshmellows. I don't see why they are so important to camping. I mean, it's just a big puff ball of sugar that expands in the heat of the fire, which would make it gooey to eat. What a mess."

Cindy looked around at the others. She had just stuffed two marshmellows in her mouth. But that was not why they were staring she gathered.

Swallowing, she proclaimed, "Okay, I will go bring him back."

Getting up from the warm campfire, Cindy walked over to the hover car. She had no idea how to bring Jimmy back to the campfire with the rest of the gang, but she would try.

Knocking as she entered she announced her presence. "Jimmy? Why won't you come back to the campfire? We're all missing you. Libby was going to sing some more."

Jimmy came out from under the dash and sat next to Cindy in the middle seats. He grabbed a blanket from back behind the seat and wrapped it around her shoulders. "You should get back. You are going to freeze in here."

"I won't leave until you stop being such a stubborn mule and come back with me!" Cindy yelled.

"I have to fix the hover car, Cin. It's not that I don't want to be around you guys, I just feel like I should make sure we are all safe and not stranded. I am responsible for you guys." Jimmy looked at Cindy. He brushed a stray strand of hair from her face.

"Jimmy, will you please come back with me? It was warmer when you were holding me." Cindy sounded so vulnerable.

Jimmy couldn't hold himself back. He wanted to be closer to Cindy at that moment. He leaned in and planted his lips onto hers in a sweet, passionate kiss.

The more they kissed, the more they realized just what they had been missing these last few years. Each other.

Jimmy pulled away and licked his lips. They were sticky from the marshmellows Cindy had eaten moments before coming to get him.

"Maybe I will have some marshmellows after all." He stated.

Jimmy put his tools down and took Cindy's hand.

They returned to the campfire with their friends.


End file.
